More and more headlamp systems on motor vehicles include headlamp devices that can be controlled by special controllers to ensure not only that a driver of the motor vehicle is able to see the road he or she is driving on and relevant objects as early as possible, but also to avoid dazzling other road users. Thus for example, an automatic dimming system dips the main beam selectively in certain areas of the main beam distribution to protect other road users from glare. The suppression of certain areas in the main beam distribution by the automated system is known for example as GFHB (Glare-Free-High-Beam), automated GFHB or ADB (Adaptive Driving Beam).
Headlamp systems are known in which measures to avoid dazzling road users involve mechanically movable parts such as screens or headlamps that can swivel horizontally. However the precision and reliability of such systems can be impaired by wear and the production tolerances of mechanical parts.
In headlamp systems that contain no mechanically moving parts, the suppression of certain areas of the main beam distribution cannot be controlled with unlimited spatial resolution. Instead, the main beam that is controlled by automatic GFHB in such systems is segmented. Because in dimmed mode certain segments with finite width are suppressed in the main beam distribution.
One of the consequences of this is that in general larger areas of the main beam distribution are suppressed than would be necessary to avoid dazzling the road users. Moreover, this segmentation of the main beam distribution is perceived from the driver's perspective as a distracting grid effect in the main beam distribution which detracts from driving comfort in addition to other drawbacks.